


Blowin' Off Steam

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Phil Coulson is dead, Post BONY, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint isn't the only one who doesn't sleep much these days.  At least that means he can find a way to pass the time.





	Blowin' Off Steam

Clint was standing in the kitchen holding the fridge open when Steve walked in. 

“Energy,” Steve said mildly, walking over to the cupboards. 

Clint let the door of the fridge swing closed and blinked as his eyes readjusted to the dim light. It was three am, the wrong side of morning and the rude side of night, and Clint. Could. Not. Sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, Clint saw and heard the Chitauri streaming past him through the New York sky. Felt the icy grip of Loki’s spear within his chest. Heard the last rasping words from the recording of Phil’s death on repeat as if he’d witnessed them himself.

He had needed something to do. 

That was what found him shirtless in the Avenger’s kitchen at stupid o’clock at night, staring down the fridge as if it could provide him entertainment.

Cap had clearly needed the same thing because he was covered in sweat and dressed in gym clothes. He nodded at Clint as he chowed down on three protein bars.

Clint glanced at the fridge, wondering if maybe he was hungry after all. When he turned back, he caught Steve watching him out of his peripheral vision. Steve’s gaze lingered on the muscles in Clint’s back. Clint looked back, taking the time follow a drop of sweat that slowly rolled down Steve’s neck. It meant he was looking in the right place to watch Steve’s throat bob when he swallowed.

“Tell me if I’m reading this the wrong way, Cap, but you look like you want to kill a little time.”

“It’s Steve. You got any ideas on what we could do?” said Steve. He cocked his head. His expression didn’t give Clint much, but it definitely wasn’t telling him to leave.

“A few,” Clint said.

He stepped close to Steve and dropped to his knees. He looked up at him before moving any closer.

“This work for you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I think that’ll work for me.”

Clint’s hands went Steve’s waistband, and he tugged it down. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s half hard cock and stroked him a few times. Steve stared down at him and his cock started to harden. Clint broke his gaze and leaned in. He took Steve’s cock into his mouth and began to suck.

He worked fast, not worrying too much about finesse. It wasn’t what he was looking for tonight, and from Steve’s posture it wasn’t what he was needing either. As Clint took more of him in, Steve buried his hands in Clint’s hair. When Clint gave a particularly hard suck, they pulled and then suddenly disappeared. Clint backed off to look up at Steve again.

“It’s okay, you can pull. I like it.” And god, his voice was already starting to sound wrecked. Clint had forgotten how much he liked sucking cock.

Steve nodded, and Clint took his cock back into his mouth. When Steve’s hands settled in his hair again and then tugged, Clint made sure to moan appreciatively around his cock.

“Fuck, Clint,” Steve muttered.

Clint took it as a good sign and focused on his task. His own cock was tenting his sweatpants, and he was sure it was leaving a damp spot on the fabric. Steve’s cock felt good in his mouth, and it felt good to have something to focus on. He worked his way down further, sucking and swirling his tongue as he went. Clint took more and more of it until he felt it in the back of his throat.

Steve grunted at the feel of it and his hips gave an aborted thrust.

“Shit, Clint, sorry.”

Clint pulled off with a wet noise.

“Do it, Steve, fuck my mouth.”

“Clint…”

“Go for it; I want to feel it.”

Clint didn’t give him a chance to argue, just swallowed down his cock and didn’t stop until he had taken it into his throat. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back a little. Then he wrapped his hands around Steve’s ass and tugged him forward. Steve seemed to get the idea, and when Clint pulled back again, he thrust back in. A few more thrusts and Steve found a rhythm.

For his part, Clint made himself relax and let Steve use his mouth. His world narrowed down to making sure he didn’t cough when Steve thrust in hard, catching his breath in the quick moments when Steve pulled back, and the building pressure in his own cock. One of his hands slipped from Steve’s ass into his own sweatpants and he wrapped it firmly around his cock.

Clint moaned around Steve’s cock and Steve’s hips jerked forward.

“Fuck, Clint, I’m almost there.”

Clint hummed in response, feeling the change in Steve’s body. He stopped thrusting into Clint’s mouth. Instead, he rocked into him, keeping his cock buried in Clint’s throat. Clint hummed again and squeezed Steve’s ass. Steve groaned and Clint felt his cock pulse on his tongue. He swallowed around him over and over as the super soldier came down his throat. His vision was full of stars when Steve finally pulled back.

Clint huffed a deep breath and started jerking himself off in fast, sloppy strokes. He just need a little more—

His orgasm broke over him and he grunted as he spilled all over his hand. His hips gave a few weak thrusts as the tension unwound. As he came down from it, Clint realised he was leaning his head on a well-muscled thigh. 

He wiped off his hand on his already soiled sweatpants and then reached up to pull Steve’s pants back up. He stood up, his knees barely cracking from the hard floor, and rolled his shoulders. 

“Thanks for that, Steve; it’s been awhile. We should do this again sometime.”

He patted Steve on the shoulder and turned toward the door.

“Clint.”

He paused at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Are you all right?”

“Haven’t you heard, Steve? I’m amazing,” Clint said with a put-on grin.

“Clint—“

“It’s all right, Cap. We’re just blowin’ off a little steam. Don’t take it too seriously.”

Clint left before Steve could say anything else. He went back to bed and managed to get a few more hours sleep. The only dream he had was of Phil’s frowning face, saying something Clint couldn’t hear anyway.


End file.
